


Come Spring

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Gugudan (Band), VIXX, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: A collection of drabbles cross-posted from mytwitter threadbased on prompts given by friends, family, and readers.Tags and warnings will be in the summary of each chapter to avoid clogging the tag section.Chapter names go as [Fandom | Rating | Pairing (if any) | Prompt]. Please, do send me prompts! :DLatest chapters:15. VIXX | E | Rabin | Shoot16. Gugudan | T | Hyeyeon | Love Me, Love Me17. VIXX | M | Hongbin | Thank You





	1. VIXX | T | Nbin | Didn't Know Me - Heize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags** : Drama, angst, implied past emotional abuse

Hakyeon loathed him. He had every right to.

Hongbin had left him with nothing more than an “I can’t do this anymore, Hakyeon. I’m sorry.”

Two years of pouring his heart out—Gone. Just like that.

It’s not until almost half a decade later, when Hakyeon is hit by a random bout of nostalgia does he see clearly.

“Where are you going? Who’s with you?” his old messages to Hongbin read. Hakyeon felt queasy.

“No more than one drink, okay? And definitely not with girls!” Did he really say that?

“I don’t care if you’re friends! I don’t like her!” Hakyeon doesn’t even remember who she was. “You wouldn’t stop seeing her, so I made her stop. You made me do it.”

 _Oh god._ Hakyeon didn’t have any right to be angry. Hongbin did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> As the summary said, this is a collection of drabbles from my [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/QueenHoneyBerry/status/973135759006838784). It was supposed to be everyday writing practice (one drabble a day) which I could not keep up with because I ran out of prompts and sometimes I got busy with life but most of the time....I just forgot. aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> I will try harder to keep it consistent from now on!ヾ(☆'∀'☆)  
> So I will be posting one drabble every three days to a week, and if you would like to send me a prompt, holler at me on twitter [@QueenHoneyBerry](https://twitter.com/QueenHoneyBerry) or, if you're shy, on [my CC](https://curiouscat.me/QueenSinnamon).
> 
> I will be adding more fandoms, characters, and tags as I go on, and rating will also vary per drabble. Title of each drabble will be go as [Fandom -> rating -> paring name -> prompt name]. If there are any trigger warnings, I will be putting them in the notes before the chapter like I did here, so if it's not good for you, please skip over it. :)
> 
> Also! If I mis-rate a drabble or you think I made a mistake anywhere at all or you have something (anything at all) to say about a chapter, do let me know in the comment section or through my CC. If you liked the work, please leave a kudos or a comment as well. I love hearing from you! ♥


	2. VIXX | G | Taekbin | Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

“It’s okay. You’re good, hyung. You’ll make it,” Hongbin would always reassure Taekwoon, back when they were just trainees, back when Taekwoon wasn’t sure, back when none of them were.

After they debuted and the scandals started popping up everywhere to bring them down, Hongbin had been there, making a face and then grinning. “They can’t prove anything. We’ll be fine,” he would say, smile as warm as sunshine.

He was right, of course. They had all been false claims and mountains out of mole hills, but it was stressful to Taekwoon all the same. Hongbin had put his heart at ease, always.

It’s a talent, Taekwoon is convinced, and sometimes he wishes he has it too, on days when everything gets too much and Hongbin, bright and beautiful Hongbin, wilts and curls in on himself.

Taekwoon can only sit with him, arms around Hongbin’s shoulders, singing him soft lullabies, as they wait for the clouds to pass and for the sun to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter. You can also talk to me on twitter [@QueenSinnamon](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon) and on [my CC](https://curiouscat.me/QueenSinnamon). I appreciate any and all kinds of feedback. ♥
> 
> You can also use those channels to send me a prompt to add to this collection. :D


	3. VIXX | M | Neo | Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Angst, hurt/comfort, romance, drama, non-explicit sex

They were not made for each other, that much was clear when Taekwoon first saw Hakyeon moving to the music of a street musician, all the way from the window of his carriage.

Their paths were not supposed to meet, and yet as if in a trance, Taekwoon had alighted his ride and played his own composition on a borrowed violin, much to Hakyeon’s delight.

It should have ended there, but Taekwoon comes back the day after, and the next, and again. Pleasantries turned into hours of talk, into glasses of drinks. Sooner than Taekwoon had thought he could allow himself to, his arms are around Hakyeon, slender legs straddling Hakyeon’s dance-strengthened thighs.

His clothes, worth as much, if not more, than the wagon that Hakyeon calls home, lay strewn on the floor like nothing. Hakyeon’s calloused fingers explored and pressed parts of Taekwoon he never knew he had.

They were not made to last, but Taekwoon could not have said no when Hakyeon says, “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Aaaaa I am a sucker for bittersweet Neo QvQ
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter. You can also talk to me on twitter [@QueenSinnamon](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon) and on [my CC](https://curiouscat.me/QueenSinnamon). I appreciate any and all kinds of feedback. ♥
> 
> You can also use those channels to send me a prompt to add to this collection. :D


	4. VIXX | G | ChaHan | Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Fluff, romance, softness, hint of Rabin

Mornings are Hakyeon’s favourite time of the day.

The world could fall apart, and Taekwoon and Jaehwan would just wake up much later, wondering where the fridge had gone. Wonshik would come home from making magic in his studio all night, shower, and stay awake just long enough to say good morning before he passes out in Hongbin’s bed—He kicks the least among them.

By that time, Hakyeon would be finished with his morning tea, and he would be free to crawl into Sanghyuk’s bed. The boy would groan groggily as he allows Hakyeon to tuck him under Hakyeon’s chin, pillowing his head against his chest.

Only when he’s sleep soft like this does Sanghyuk lose his maknae-on-top status and return to the sweet little child who would let Hakyeon dote on him endlessly, and who would happily comply when Hakyeon says “Kiss me.”

And Sanghyuk does, no resistance or reluctance at all, as he clumsily presses his lips to Hakyeon’s. There’s just a little hint of morning breath, but Hakyeon forgives him instantly when Sanghyuk snuggles against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> I know most people call ChaHan "Chasang", but ChaHan sounds so nice and also means fried rice. :">  
> Pls sign the petition to officially change their ship name to ChaHan.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter or have anything at all to say about it. You can also talk to me on twitter [@QueenSinnamon](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon) and on [my CC](https://curiouscat.me/QueenSinnamon). I appreciate any and all kinds of feedback. ♥
> 
> You can also use those channels to send me a prompt to add to this collection. :D


	5. VIXX | M | Neo | Love the Way You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (more hurt than comfort), emotional abuse, non-explicit sex

It’s been a year, and one would think Hakyeon would have already accomplished what he promised a year ago: Mend Taekwoon’s broken heart. God knows Hakyeon had tried his best, patient and ever loving.

Yet when he holds Taekwoon, Taekwoon’s arms are loose around Hakyeon’s shoulders, far too used to holding someone broader. When they kiss, Taekwoon’s lips are shy to part, moving along with Hakyeon’s instead of against, matching a completely different rhythm. When they make love, Taekwoon shuts his eyes tight, hands clawing at Hakyeon’s back as Taekwoon buries his face in Hakyeon’s neck.

Hakyeon pretends it’s his name that Taekwoon silently screams against his skin, even as it breaks his heart, time and time again.

He holds Taekwoon’s waist tighter as the other squirms beneath him, hips working tirelessly as he masks a sob with a moan, hoping, always hoping, that someday Taekwoon would give Hakyeon all of him—Heart, body, and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I LOVE NEO
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter. You can also talk to me on twitter [@QueenSinnamon](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon) and on [my CC](https://curiouscat.me/QueenSinnamon). I appreciate any and all kinds of feedback. ♥
> 
> You can also use those channels to send me a prompt to add to this collection. :D


	6. VIXX | E | Rabin | Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance, sex, choking

Throughout their career, Ravi has established himself as a true performer, his emotion-heavy lines coming out as growls with his deep voice, throwing his body to the beat of their songs with knife-like accuracy. Onstage, he is enchanting, terrifying, powerful.

But somewhere between the stage and their dressing room, Ravi melts away completely and leaves a seemingly different person altogether—Wonshik, the boy with the gentle voice and the hair-trigger laughter that echoes throughout the room as he sags against the closest person.

It had been odd, at first, and Hongbin couldn’t be sure if he should be intimidated or endeared, but now… Well, now, Hongbin is just frustrated.

Wonshik is the kindest lover Hongbin has ever had (not that he’s had many for comparison), peppering Hongbin’s lips, cheeks, neck, and every bit of skin he can reach with soft kisses that pull contented sighs out of Hongbin’s mouth.

When Wonshik slips his fingers into Hongbin, he does so one digit at a time, dripping with so much lube that it’s almost wasteful, all for Hongbin’s comfort. He kisses Hongbin through it, muffling the words for him to add another finger, faster, stretching him carefully and well beyond ready.

When Hongbin pushes Wonshik down and mounts him, taking him in slowly, Wonshik doesn’t push him down, and Hongbin wishes he would. Wonshik lets him take what he can, at his own pace, hands caressing Hongbin’s thighs and sides as Wonshik whispers praises and encouragements against Hongbin’s chest.

“So good, Binnie, you’re so good,” he says, filling Hongbin with so much love that he feels sick with it.

Hongbin takes Wonshik’s hands, guiding one down to hold his cock, tighter, pumping him in time to Hongbin’s forceful grind up and down, Wonshik whining low at the suddenness of it. Hongbin leads Wonshik’s other hand up his own body, past his chest and over his shoulders, wrapping Wonshik’s fingers around Hongbin’s neck. The pleasure on Wonshik’s face turns into confusion, and then alarm.

Hongbin keeps his hand on Wonshik’s, pressing down on his own neck until he gasps, “Come on, Ravi, give it to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe I love Rabin ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or comment, or a message @QueenSinnamon on twitter and CC. ♥


	7. VIXX | G | HyukBin | Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, mild angst, friendship

Sanghyuk wakes up burning.

His entire body feels hot, his clothes soaked in sweat, and even under his thick blankets, he’s shivering. It’s a week before their debut, and of course, he gets hit with the flu.  
Maybe this is a sign. First, the other trainees hated him—That Taekwoon guy doesn’t even bother to hide it. Next, they were thrown into a teambuilding of sorts, and Sanghyuk had so obviously been out of place—Hongbin made sure of that.

Maybe he’s just not cut out for the idol business, he thinks. Maybe he should just go home. It’s not as if anyone would miss him. They had all gone off to practice while he lays sick. Maybe he should just—

The door of their shared bedroom opens then, a messy mop of curls poking in first before the rest of Hongbin followed. “You awake?” he asks, mild irritation evident in his voice.

Sanghyuk nods, turning to face Hongbin as the older places a bowl of steaming hot ramyun next to his cot. He knows that smell. It’s Taekwoon’s favourite ramyun. He never lets them have any.

“Eat,” Hongbin says, handing him a pair of chopsticks. “Hakyeon-hyung said you need to eat before you take your meds.”

Sanghyuk sits up, the blood rushing to his head making him stagger, and Hongbin catches him, hands careful but firm on his shoulders. “Watch out!” he says, and Sanghyuk realizes then that it hasn’t been irritation in Hongbin’s voice all this time.

Sanghyuk feels guilty now. “Hyung, what about practice?”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow at him, and then shrugs, avoiding Sanghyuk’s eyes. “I’ve got the choreo down now. I’ll be fine.” He pauses, making a face. “Besides, it’s either me or Wonshikkie here, and he’ll probably accidentally kill you.”

Laughter makes Sanghyuk’s head throb and he winces, the budding smile on Hongbin’s lips flattening back down. “Come on. Eat.” He pushes the bowl closes to Sanghyuk. “We’re getting you and Jaehwan-hyung your shots later.”

Heart feeling light now, Sanghyuk picks up some noodles and shoves it into his mouth. Hongbin laughs when Sanghyuk starts gasping from the heat.

Maybe Sanghyuk wasn’t cut out to be an idol, but he’ll grow into it. He’ll make sure of that, and he knows he has five brothers to help him get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hyukbin's bromance so much. The growth of their relationship from trainee days to now is just...amazing. QvQ
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you liked this chapter (or any of the other chapters), please leave a kudos or comment, or talk to me on twitter or on CC @QueenSinnamon. I love hearing from you! ♥


	8. VIXX | G | Kenvi | Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance

Wonshik is a huge poetic nerd. Once he was given his own studio and the green light to write whatever he wanted, he had made it a point to give everything about his songs a deep meaning—The composition, the lyrics, the imagery and symbolism in the concept art and in the music video. Everything.

And then he thought, why not extend it to the featured artists?

“Yah, Jaehwan-ah,” he says as he approaches Jaehwan in the living room, phone and earphones in hand.

Jaehwan promptly gets shot in his FPS game and turns to Wonshik, squinting and pouting. “What do you want, you sinner?”

 _So cute!_ Wonshik has to shake his head and clear his throat, telling himself to focus. “I have this song I want you to sing with me,” he says, and Jaehwan’s frown disappears, replaced by wide-eyed attentiveness. Wonshik is reminded very strongly of a puppy when told “Treats?”

He puts one of the earphones on himself, the other on Jaehwan, tickling his ear too just to hear him giggle. He taps play and the demo begins. Wonshik hopes to god Jaehwan would love it. After all, it’s about him.

“Red,” Wonshik’s voice starts, and he sings along. “Flower, hearts, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! :D  
> If you liked this chapter or this work, please leave a kudos or a comment, or come talk to me @QueenSinnamon on twitter or curiouscat. ♥


	9. Wanna One | E | Ongniel | Kitty Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance, oral sex, cum eating ~~unf fave~~

Seongwu's lips, Daniel thinks, are a challenge to kiss.

They're so thin, and sometimes Daniel worries that Seongwu would think that he's a sloppy kisser for going beyond the seams of Seongwu's lips. He would never, of course, Daniel knows, but he worries all the same.

They are, however, really good down south, wrapped snugly around Daniel's cock, Seongwu's cheeks hollowed out as he pulls back, tongue swirling around the head.

Daniel really likes those kitty lips, anywhere at all, he decides, as Seongwu climbs back up his body, smiling wickedly as he lets Daniel taste himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! ♥  
> I have actually posted this as a separate [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037222) before, but I thought I should put this here too since this series is where it came from in the first place. XD
> 
> Please, send me Wanna One prompts. I need moooooooooorrrreeeeee~  
> Also if you liked this, send me a kudos or comment, or talk to me on twitter or curiouscat @QueenSinnamon.  
> I also need more Wanna One mutuals to scream with uwu ♥


	10. VIXX | T | Wontaek | Sleeping At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, implied major character death (in the far far future)

There is a wisdom in Wonshik, Taekwoon often thinks. A wisdom that goes far beyond his age (25 years old—so young, a blink of an eye to Taekwoon’s centuries).

They lay in bed, soft and sated, and Wonshik pulls Taekwoon’s arm over his own waist, tucking himself against Taekwoon’s body, back to chest. He whispers, “Remember me, okay?"

Taekwoon wants to tell him not to think of it, of their inevitable goodbye, but he knows Wonshik wouldn’t listen. He never does, not about this, because he’s right. There’s no changing it.

So Taekwoon pulls him closer, skin to skin, burying h is nose in Wonshik’s hair—Soothing, subtle chrysanthemum—and nods. “I promise,” he whispers, nearly voiceless.


	11. Wanna One | G | JinHwi | Single Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, cute, romance

“Hyung, this is sad,” Daehwi says, and Jinyoung turns on his bed to face him.

Jinyoung needs to squint to see Daehwi through the streetlight streaming through their window, finding the younger’s head just peeking from under his duvet, all the way across the room.

Jinyoung agrees. Daehwi had been excited to have a room just for the two of them, only to be disappointed by two tiny single beds, placed as far away from one another as possible. Attempts at cuddling in one another’s bed had resulted in either of them getting squished or falling off.

It’s ridiculous how much their company keeps them apart in public, and now in private too. Jinyoung hates it.

He gets up, rebellious, muttering, “Watch me.”

So Daehwi does, sitting up on his bed, as Jinyoung hops out of his bed and starts dragging it across the room—Daehwi mutters a silent thank that he’d thought of laying a soft rug down on their floor. Once Jinyoung is close enough, he jumps over to the other side of his bed and pushes it tight against Daehwi’s.

Jinyoung gives a huff of triumph as he hops back into his own bed and gestures at Daehwi to join him.

Daehwi follows after a beat, needing a moment to recover from Jinyoung’s ridiculousness. He then promptly slips in the small gap between their beds.

They try—they really try—to not giggle too loudly as Jinyoung grabs Daehwi’s arm and pulls him close, his laughter cut off by the younger smacking him in the chest. “You’re crazy!” he says, shaking with laughter. “We gotta fill that gap tomorrow.”

Jinyoung agrees but, for now, they cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly JinHwi is my fave ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> If you liked this chapter or this entire work, please leave a kudos, comment, or talk to me on twitter @QueenSinnamon (please do, I'm lonely uwu). If you're shy, there's also my CC @QueenSinnamon. Any will do, really. I love all kinds of feedback. :D


	12. VIXX | G | Neo | Scarborough Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fantasy, friendship/love

"Don't go into the forest," Taekwoon's father had repeatedly told him. "Creatures live there. Creatures you don't want to be near of."

Oh, but Taekwoon loves the quiet in it, how his voice carries in the wind and gets lost under the foliage. There, far from anyone's ears, away from the village's judgment, no one can tell Taekwoon that singing is a woman's hobby, that it's unbecoming of a man. There, deep among the trees, his secret keepers, he's free.

_Have her find me an acre of land_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Between the sea foam and over the sand_  
_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

He sings, voice light and airy, as he strays from the path, following the bushes of flowers his mother adores. Collecting them for her is part and parcel of his small adventures; A gift for her, and an excuse for him to leave home, if only for a few hours.

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Then sow some seeds from north of the dam_  
_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

He reaches the meadow, what he calls his "secret place" with a handful of white blooms, the stems held together by a length of cloth. He places it on his lap as he sits on a fallen tree, soft with bright green moss, waiting.

_If she tells me she can't, I'll reply_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Let me know that at least she will try_  
_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

And, like clockwork, he arrives, Taekwoon's friend. He doesn't see him at first, only hearing his voice as he sings in harmony with Taekwoon, smooth and deep as fine honey to Taekwoon's bell-like tone. They sound perfect.

_Love imposes impossible tasks_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Though not more than any heart asks_  
_And I must know she's a true love of mine_

Taekwoon can never pinpoint where he is, his voice right beside him, all around him, until Taekwoon holds his hand up, palm facing the sky, and a faint lavender light appears at the tip of his fingers, growing stronger, a deep purple, until a winged human no bigger than the flowers in Taekwoon's lap is there, floating over Taekwoon's skin as he waltzes and spins to the melody.

_Dear, when thou has finished thy task_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Come to me, my hand for to ask_  
_For thou then art a true love of mine_

The pixie slows to a stop as Taekwoon's sings the last notes of his song, bowing as they fade to the wind. He looks up at Taekwoon, dark eyes sparkling with delight, tiny cheeks red against his caramel skin. "Bravo, Taekwoon, bravo!" His mouth doesn't move as he speaks, but Taekwoon hears him as if he had poured the words into Taekwoon's ears, sincere and intimate, filling his heart with a warmth that he doesn't feel in the village, not even at home.

"Thank you, Hakyeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an old imagine of mine of Taekwoon singing in the forest and attracting dancing fairy Hakyeon ehehehehe ♥  
> The chapter title is the name of the song in the fic. It's vvvvv pretty and has this air of fantasy in it, I just...had to unf
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! ♥  
> If you liked this chapter or this entire work, please leave a kudos or comment, or talk to me on Twitter or Curious Cat @QueenSinnamon.
> 
> If you'd like me to write something for you, any pair at all from any of the fandoms I'm familiar (or obssesed) with, please check out my [thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560), or RT or tell a friend about it. Anything at all would be lovely. :">
> 
> Cheers! ♥


	13. BTS / VIXX | KenJin | T | Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Tragedy, angst, hurt, P A I N, major character death

Seokjin holds the bouquet delicately in his hands, yellow adonis blooms surrounded by a ring of white roses, wrapped carefully in brown kraft paper. It reminds Seokjin of the sun, warm and bright, just like Jaehwan. "I bought these for you myself," he says, scratching at his neck in embarrassment. "Because, you know, you can't get any flowers if no one botany for you."

His laughter sounds too loud when Jaehwan doesn't laugh along, dying slowly in his throat as he goes down to his knees and sets the bouquet gently against the headstone, as if afraid to wake the occupant. "Man, it's been awhile hasn't it, Jaehwan-ah? It's been years, but--" His chuckle turns into a whimper, eyes stinging as his voice catches. "It just doesn't get easy, so...come back? Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much cross-posted from an old [tweet](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/896055881762086913). I just added a dad joke because it ain't Seokjin without one. //slapped
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> I'm sorry for the hurt, but I promise there will be happier drabbles in the future! (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆  
> Meanwhile, please talk to me in the comments, or on twitter or curious cat @QueenSinnamon. Throw text or photo prompts at me, yell at me about Jaehwan's morning selfie, or tell dad jokes with me, have at it! XD


	14. VIXX | M | Rabin | Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance

Hongbin has never been one for sweet words and bold declarations of love.

Whenever Wonshik says "Hongbinnie's so handsome, the most handsome", Hongbin always, without fail, turns to him with his eyes squinting, delicate lips pressed into a hard line. "Stop saying nonsense," he would say, shaking his head, his hair bouncing out of place and then back in--Wonshik is convinced it has magic.

"I love you"--Those words, they tumble out of Wonshik's mouth almost involuntarily. Almost. They're most likely to come out whenever Hongbin does these little things that are just so...Hongbin, like showing up at the studio, late at night, when Wonshik hasn't been seen for nearly the entire day. He would hand Wonshik a bag, saying, "I was passing by from filming anyway, so..." and leave just like that. There would always be food and water in it, enough for two meals, a change of clothes, and sometimes treats for Eongdeongie too. 

Hongbin never fails to return Wonshik's texts of gratitude and affection with a, "Maybe if you came home more often, you can do it yourself, sappy."

Wonshik does come home, the soonest that he can, pressing praises and all his longing against Hongbin's skin as he fits his body against the other, snug and perfect. Hongbin never says them back, not a single "I miss you too", but he doesn't have to. Like this, spread out on his floral sheets, thighs parted, legs wrapped around Wonshik's waist as his hands claw at his back, Wonshik knows Hongbin had missed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Please talk to me about Rabin, I miss them so much huhuhuhu


	15. VIXX | E | Rabin | Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romance

It was just a shoot, but Wonshik can't get it out of his head--Hongbin's sultry face, eyes half lidded, lips parted with Wonshik's finger so close to his mouth that Wonshik can feel warm breath at his fingertip.

He was almost tempted to push it in completely, feel Hongbin's tongue lave on the digit before he sucks on it, the sensation going straight to Wonshik's groin, and his knees nearly falter. By the sideways glance Hongbin gives him, the little twitch at the corner of his lips, Wonshik knows that Hongbin knows, his effect on Wonshik.

Wonshik looks forward to later, in the safety of their dorm where he could slip his fingers in Hongbin's mouth, muffling his moans as Wonshik fucks him hard into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is pretty much just a cross-post from an [old tweet](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/877033750202261504) of mine ehe~♥


	16. Gugudan | T | Hyeyeon | Love Me, Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fantasy, magic, emotional manipulation, magical girls, witches

" _Don’t choose which path you will go. Whistle, every path is for you. So lucky._ "

The opening of the song, three lines, over in just a few seconds--That's all Hyeyeon gets for this comeback but she pours all her charm into the moment. taking advantage of being at the center of the stage, the only one standing straight while the rest of her group crouched down. 

She knows she's caught the audience's eyes. Not all of them, of course not. With nine of them on stage, all stunning and amazing, and the spotlight so rarely ever divided equally among them, many of them are bound to look elsewhere, but that one short, precious moment was all she needed. For the rest of the song, Hyeyeon throws herself into the dance, never forgetting to flash a smile here and a wink there, so that those she'd caught with the hook stayed on the line and sunk with her to their ending pose.

One hand on her waist, the other on her cheek with her index and middle finger splayed over her right eye: It passes easily enough as a stylized peace sign while the magic runs through her arm to the tips of her fingers, letting her see the audience's emotions.

Her fansites, predictably, have red crystal hearts floating over their chests, glowing and pulsing with pure adoration for her. The rest of those who had kept their attention on her through the song show a mix of pink, rainbow, and even purple hearts--Crushes, amusement, and of course, lust. There's always a few people, no matter how conservative she acts, how covered her skin is. Never mind that she's barely legal.

As her band members break character and start to say goodbye to the audience, returning the screams with "I love you"s and "thank you"s, Hyeyeon changes the course of her magic, from the tip of her fingers to the palm of her hand as she opens it towards the audience, waving it back and forth as if in goodbye when in truth, she's pulling their love for her, their crystal hearts, out of their chest and into the air, swirling in a literal hurricane of emotions visible only to her. She closes her palm and pulls it back towards herself, leading the collection of hearts into the jewel of her earring as she coyly tucks her hair behind her ear.

The earring chimes softly, the metal warming up against her earlobe, as it holds the magic in itself. Later, Hyeyeon will have to take stock of how much she got. For now, she smiles and waves at the humans, many of them calming down now, some have even zoned out--That's normal. After all, they had just had their emotions yanked out of them. They'll recover with some food and a good night's sleep, and then Hyeyeon can harvest their love again.

"Thank you for loving us!" she says, and she means it, because if not for their love, she wouldn't be such a powerful witch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the anime Sugar Sugar Rune (a magical girl anime with witches! ♥) and my [tweet drabble](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/960181635537760256).
> 
> For those who are lost on what Hyeyeon did here or have never seen the anime (which is very likely; it's not very popular XD), people, mainly their feelings, are a renewable source of magic and Hyeyeon takes their emotions to make herself stronger. x"3 I really really love this concept.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you again for reading! ♥  
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter or the entire work, or send me a tweet or ask @QueenSinnamon (same handle for both twitter and curiouscat).
> 
> Cheers!


	17. VIXX | M | Hongbin | Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Horror, tragedy, body horror, alcoholism, implied drug use, implied major character death

"Don't talk to drugs, and don't do strangers," Hongbin's father would always say before he leaves. Hongbin laughs, because no matter how many times they say it to one another, the joke never gets old, and maybe that's why it slipped Hongbin's mind. It's not only a joke. It's a word of caution.

"Join us, have a few drinks, there's no harm in it," they said. Gorgeous strangers in pretty clothes and smooth tongues, figuratively and literally.

Hongbin remembers kissing them. He doesn't remember how many of them. A lot. When his lips parted from one, another took its place. The taste is bitter and sour in his mouth, a bit metallic, or maybe that's blood, from when one of them nipped sharply at his bottom lip. He remembers another pair of his lips, maybe two (three?), at his neck, kissing, licking, tasting him. Another went further down south, head between his parted legs. It was good. So good. It makes his head spin, but he wants more.

He didn't refuse them when they said, "Come home with us." He couldn't have refused, hands on his arms, on his shoulders, around his waist, carrying him up from the table and out of the club before the word yes has even left his mouth.

The car ride is a blur of hands and lips on every inch of him that they can reach, shots of whiskey and colorful candies that tasted like soap, tangled limbs and pleas for more. Always more.

They never reach the bed before all of Hongbin's clothes disappear, naked skin prickling against the cold, wooden floor, scratching against charred patterns, the total opposite of the hot, slick bodies pressing against him from all directions--Mouths, fingers, poking and probing, hot and wet, pushing and pulling, in his mouth, at his core, inside him and everywhere.

They leave him, one by one, and Hongbin lies on the floor, spent and used, catching his breath as the lights--No, candles?--turn on, one by one. The flames are blue, so bright that they blind him, but dark, casting long shadows of the figures around him and blotting their faces out of his vision.

The world spins as the men circle him, muttering words in a language he can't understand. The tingling in his limbs intensify, spreading up to his arms, his shoulders, pressing in on his chest, and it's gone. The pain in his fingers vanishes--No, his limbs  _are_  disappearing, flesh and bone melting into a crimson liquid and pooling onto the floor, seeping into the canals burned into the wood.

"Thank you for your sacrifice," one of them say as Hongbin's eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth opening in a silent scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea if this is coherent through my nearly incoherent narrator's POV. @_@ Let me know what you think in the comments section or tweet me @QueenSinnamon? If you're shy, you can also leave me an ask on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/QueenSinnamon). :D
> 
> Happy belated halloween! ♥


End file.
